Wolfman
Wolfman is a major character and a vendor in Darkwood. Wolfman has the beastly appearance of a wolf and trades in guns, ammunition, and some miscellaneous crafting materials in exchange for Reputation points. With his cunning remarks, he often emerges as a valuable guide or mentor to the Protagonist in the early stages of the game, though his explosive and derisive temperament may suggest otherwise. Wolfman has a camp in Dry Meadow and Silent Forest, while Old Woods contains his Wolfman's Hideout, a noticeably large area reminiscent of an animal breeding farm. When killed, Wolfman most notably drops an Assault Rifle and the Wedding Ring (Fake). Plot On the dawn of day 2, and if the Protagonist has not found his camp first, the Wolfman will appear near the Oven. He will inform the Protagonist that he can help retrieve what he has lost if the Protagonist is willing to help him in return. He requests that the Protagonist prove his capability of performing his assignment by reaching the camp in the Silent Forest after marking its location on the Player Map. He will also reveal the location of his camp in the Dry Meadow, and tells the Protagonist to visit him there if he wishes to see him again before making his way to the next area. When the Protagonist finds Wolfman in the Silent Forest, he congratulates the Protagonist and tells him to find the Road to the Village. There, he should have a chat with "the lady who stinks of chickens", the Chicken Lady, who has something interesting to tell the Protagonist. Wolfman also says to be on guard, because she hides something behind a locked door that doesn't belong to her. He then asks for the Key to that door, in exchange for the information of where the Protagonist's key is. Wolfman will gossip about how the inhabitants of the The Village treat him and others like him poorly, due to their mutations in appearance. He will inform the player that the Villagers have "many secrets", and that he should "find the pigshed, and get rid of that whimpering", in exchange for a reward. Wolfman dislikes Piotrek so much that he wants the Protagonist to sabotage Piotrek's quest of building a fantasy spaceship. He offers no reward for it. Quest The Protagonist is left with essentially two meaningful paths of interacting with Wolfman from this point on, other than killing him: bringing him the Key, or ignoring his request and finding another way to the Doctor's House. A: Bringing Wolfman the Key Should the Protagonist choose to satisfy Wolfman's request to retrieve the Key from Mr. Janek's house in The Village, he will be waiting for the player a final time in his large, dog-infested complex located within the Old Woods. Wolfman will greet the Protagonist with a howl, covered in blood and smelling of rot. Exploring his small home-like section near the back of the complex will reveal the half-devoured corpse of the Pretty Lady, and Wolfman will thank the player for the chance to "regain his girl." In return for his efforts, the Protagonist will be rewarded with a Hunting Rifle, and Wolfman will agree to take him to the Doctor's House. After this, there's no plot-important interaction between the Protagonist and Wolfman, and he cannot be met this way in chapter 2, but the player can rarely sees him walking around the mushroom glade and then disappearing. Killing the Pretty Lady at any point will anger Wolfman. He will tell the Protagonist to "fuck off" and refuse dialogue from this point on. B: Ignoring Wolfman's Request If the Protagonist instead decides to complete the main quest in Chapter 1 by another means (and doesn't at any point decide to kill Wolfman), an entirely different set of events unfolds, although the consequences of this choice are not felt until Chapter 2. Upon spending some indeterminate period of days in the Swamp, the Protagonist will wake one morning to find many items missing from the containers in his hideout, with an angry note from Wolfman left behind at the Workbench. In the note, Wolfman demands that the Protagonist visits the Sawmill if he desires to retrieve the items he has stolen, and expresses his anger at the Protagonist for ignoring his request. * Wolfman will talk to the Protagonist through a gramophone and tell him that he has to fight two of his brothers (Huge Dogs) while he plays the violin. Wolfman also makes him leave his items outside of the room on the corpse of a stuffed man. You can, however, leave some of your stuff in the room to pick up. He leaves you with a Table Leg. Close the door and fight. Be prepared to face him once you beat them. * Wolfman will charge out of the backroom of the Sawmill and will begin to unload his Assault Rifle at you, before throwing it to the ground after his ammunition runs out. He will then attack by charging and swiping. Downing him and killing him should allow you to proceed to the backroom of the Sawmill. Should you lose, returning to the Sawmill will allow you to get his Assault Rifle (you will get it if you kill him as well, it's on the ground) and your stuff will be gone. However, he will have left you a note, the Sawmill Key and a... present. Strategy Due to his combined natures of a wolf and a human, his attacks are seen to be werewolf-like. His movements can be compared to a Red Chomper, he charges at the player on all fours and when near, the two of his arms are dragged out forward which have their claws open for hostility, they deal double damage. Sometimes he only drags out one of his arms and deals merely the default damage, it is varied. He can take out all your health (with no upgrades, nor armor) with 5-6 or more hits and although he possesses his firearm, Assault Rifle, he never seems to use it, so you should make your strategy as the one you would use for an Aggressive Creature like Huge Dog or said Chomper, with some probable changes. It should be noted, that all his pounces are targeted sideways, which means while your character's standing still, he can miss some of the strikes he throws at you. Additionally, sometimes he jumps to the side of you, which is not meant to be an attack, rather a dodge. The dodge will set him down for a while, after this, he'll start or continue his said animal aggression. Some of his dodges are immediately interrupted by his strikes. However, if you hit him during his dodge, he will forcefully try to injure you with his routine. You can beat down Wolfman with 8-10 hits with a basic Board With Nails with no upgrades accompanied. Thus, it is suggested to use a better blade like an Axe or Shovel for this. If you beat him, he'll be laying down on the ground still alive. If you continue beating his body, he will comment: "You hit like a woman...", no matter which melee weapon is used. When left for some time, he will still be laying down nearly dead with a heavy breathing, even after the next day. Sometimes after ending his life, he'll continue to heavily breathe, which is most probably a bug. When killing him, he drops his gun and the Wedding Ring (Fake). If you wish to kill him, it is recommended to only be done when nearing the advancement to the next chapter, as he hasn't been seen to play much of a role there, nor appear much, if you take his quest-route. And he can prove himself to be useful as a Vendor. You have to beware that when you hit him, he doesn't revert back to his passive relations with you, he'll keep acting like a beast he truly is near his location where you have left him, this also applies to the first morning you achieve without meeting Wolfman on the previous day, as he doesn't act like the regular, daily Trader who you can have as a friendly partner for all of the first chapter even after assaulting him. By the time you reach your first morning, your equipment is most probably basic, only having a Board With Nails or Torch (though a torch should be only used for critical situations when no other weapon is available, as its durability runs out very quickly when attacking), thus it is suggested to avoid any fights with him early on. If you do provoke him in the Time Freeze, however, he'll proceed with the strategies of his above described. Howbeit, when trying to run away from him, you should be aware that he possesses an enhanced sense of smell, it can be compared to the one of a Dog or Huge Dog, but with increased range. This enhancement enables him to track you down when you are not far away. That makes fleeing quite problematic, as the Protagonist is slower than the Wolfman in his aggressive attitude. It is proposed to hide behind an object, like a tree or bushes and create an ambush on Wolfman. There exists a bug or glitch, that if you somehow manage to escape from Wolfman, he'll disappear from the game. He won't appear in any of his camps. And search for his body near the location where you have lost him seems to be futile. In the first chapter, he will possess the described above tactics, however, it has been said that during his vengeful reappearance in the second chapter, Wolfman will use his equipped rifle. Identity Those accursed woods are populated by deranged lunatics and mutants, but the Wolfman still strikes as an inexplicable oddity: even if his lupine features are truly made up by the Protagonist's warped perception, there is no way to deny his feral animal-like habits as sniffing objects and enthusiastically licking someone's face. He is strangely at ease in "his forest" living by himself in small camps formed only by a tent and a lamp, and even at night most creatures just ignore him (some dogs actually obey him). Putting aside the Protagonist's dubious sanity and considering the Wolfman a mutant, his body has no deformities and is almost completely humanoid: he can speak fluently, he is able to wear clothes, and his paws are elongated enough to allow the use of firearms and tools. However, he doesn't seem to be just an enhanced wolf: true, he became frustrated after having seen that the Strange Box had the Child Drawings inside, but he cannot be related to them in any way as they show a domestic dog and not some predatory beast; since he cautioned the Protagonist against opening that lockbox by himself, it is more probable that he was hoping for some dangerous piece of equipment. The enigma of his origins deepens after have traced all the pieces of information that link this character to the Hunter House and the Pretty Lady. Despite calling the Protagonist "Meat" and claiming to dislike contaminated flesh, he leaves alone all the healthy villagers and focus his cannibalistic desire on the sole Pretty Lady, an innocent woman made twisted and swollen by the Plague's influence, who he calls "my sweet girl." His dedication is not the bloodlust of a hungry carnivore looking for sustenance, but the sick obsession of a psychopath as he is left unfulfilled is the Protagonist does not give him the key for his "deepest desire." There is a wedding ring to be found on a skeleton inside the Hunter House and in the Pretty Lady's room (hinting that the two were engaged before the Plague outbreak) and strangely the Wolfman also has a similar ring, but this is not the worst detail of this picture: on the one hand, the Hunter House sports stuffed animals and trophies aside from one particular rack which shows that a beast's head has been removed, and on the other we see the Wolfman's passion for stuffing human corpses or hanging trophy human heads. Given the Plague's ability to mold together different creatures and even objects, it is possible that its eldritch power fused an unbalanced man and the remains of a vengeful wolf, creating a monster that mimicked both the habits (wearing the huntsman jacket and boots, hunting with guns and stuffing corpses) and the desire (be together with his spouse) of the deceased huntsman: this is further confirmed by the corpse of the Pretty Lady, devoured on a bed surrounded by lights in a twisted parody of a romantic atmosphere, talking not about a feast but as having had back "my girl, my sweet little lady". Stock The Protagonist has an initial Reputation of 50 when trading with Wolfman. Epilogue In the true ending, Wolfman, if not killed by the Protagonist beforehand, is said to have had an unknown fate. If the player does not talk to him and chooses the Bliss ending, the Wolfman is said to remain living in the woods, basking in the suffering of its other inhabitants. If the player does not give him the key, he will do the same, but forever unsatisfied and unfulfilled, due to his "deepest desire" being left unachievable by the Protagonist's actions. :See Transcript Dialogue Greeting * First Encounter in the Dry Meadow The figure hides its face under the hood. It smells of wet soil and fur. As he leans towards me, I can hear him giggling under the hood. The Wolf grabs my map and scribbles something on it. :* Second Encounter The Wolf smiles, revealing a row of sharp teeth. * First Encounter in the Silent Forest The figure hides its face under the hood. It smells of wet soil and fur. As he leans towards me, I can hear him giggling under the hood. The Wolf smiles, revealing a row of sharp teeth. * After waking up from The Church dream :* Get killed by the Black Chomper or Escape from the Church The Wolf winks at me, baring his teeth slightly. :* Enter the trapdoor The Wolf winks at me, baring his teeth slightly. * If the player kills the Pretty Lady and then the Chicken Lady without showing him the Bloodstained Shawl first :* Talk again * At the Barn Ruins The greeting sounds like an angry growl. The Wolf makes a quick leap and, bouncing against me with his swollen belly, he puts his paws on my shoulders. He ostentatiously licks his face. I notice fresh bloodstains on his fur and feel streaks of his saliva dripping onto my coat. He leans towards me, as if he wanted to say something to my ear... :* Push the Wolf away The Wolf takes two steps back. I can only see a row of filthy, sharp teeth underneath his hood. He is apparently addressing the stuffed human corpses sitting by the walls. The Wolf turns towards me, adjusting his coat. ::* Nod ::* Shake head :* Do nothing The Wolf squeezes my arms and starts licking my face. Once from the left side, once from the right side. His breath stinks of rot. Suddenly the Wolf sends me back with a powerful push and reaches into his coat pocket. Some object hits the floor. ::* Nod ::* Shake head * Random Go to Doctor's house ::* Nod ::* Shake head Showing Items * Photo of a Road The Wolf snatches the photograph from my hand and studies it carefully. Finally he snorts, his thick, yellow spit landing on the photo. The Wolf throws the photo to the ground. * Plastic Chick * Battery / Fan Belt / Tire / Exhaust / Rearview Mirror / Steering Wheel (After receiving Piotrek's quest) The Wolf suddenly stops, remains silent for a moment, then his eyes open in a split-second and he continues. :* Nod The Wolf turns his back to me and starts tinkering with the part for Piotrek. After a moment, he hands it back to me. :* Shake head * Invitation The Wolf snorts with laughter, his putrid saliva landing on my face. The Wolf throws the invitation back at me. It's wet with spit. * Photo of the Doctor * Strange Box :* Get killed by the Black Chomper or Escape from the Church The Wolf grabs the box and starts sniffing it from every angle. I could swear I've heard his tail moving under his coat. :* Enter the trapdoor Wolf examines the object indifferently, although I could swear I've heard his tail moving under his coat. * Twisted Key The Wolf snatches the box and the key from my hands. Muttering under his breath, he attempts to open the box. After a while the lid gently slids open and the Wolf peeks inside carefully, squinting his eyes. He looks at the contents in silence, then lifts his gaze at me. The Wolf takes out a few crumpled pieces of paper from the box and throws them in my face. As they fall to the ground, I also notice a shiny stone among them. * Electronic Game :* Shake head (this dialogue is bugged) The Wolf throws the plastic toy at me. :* Nod The Wolf carefully studies the toy. ::* Nod The Wolf produces a gun from his pocket, throws it under my feet and then turns the game on. ::* Shake head (this dialogue is bugged) * Bloodstained Shawl (If the player kills the Pretty Lady but spares the Chicken Lady) * Bloodstained Plastic Chick :* If the player kills the Chicken Lady first The Wolf winks at me. :* If the player kills the Pretty Lady first * Key Covered in Chicken Feces As I produce the key, the Wolf's pupils widen with excitement. The Wolf bursts out with laughter. Wolf sinks his hands into the deep pockets of his coat. The Wolf throws the head of a chicken under my feet. As I lift my gaze, I realize that the Wolf is gone. Gossip * Advice 1 * Advice 2 * Advice 3 * The grudge The Wolf moves closer to me. The Wolf grins, listening to the distant sound with great relish. * The Cable :* Version 1 The Wolf pierces me with his look and grins. A string of saliva lands on his hole-riddled jacket. The Wolf puts his paw on me. I can feel his claws puncturing my skin. :* Version 2 (I don't know how to trigger this dialogue. If anyone can help me out with this dialogue that would be great) The Wolf pierces me with his look and grins. A string of saliva lands on his hole-riddled jacket. ::* Shake head The Wolf puts his paw on my arm. ::* Nod The Wolf grabs my shoulders. I can feel his claws piercing my skin. The Wolf looks me straight in the eyes, takes a deep breath and spits in my face. The stench of his saliva makes me dizzy. * The revenge Suddenly, the Wolf slaps me on the cheek. The Wolf bursts into laughter. The Wolf checks his pocket, his paw trembling with excitement. He takes out some item and throws it to the ground. * The explosion Exit dialogue * First Encounter at the Dry Meadow Hideout (if the player haven't found his camp on the first day) The Wolf points to a location on my map. * First Encounter at the Silent Forest Hideout (if the player haven't found his camp on the first day) The Wolf grabs my map and scribbles something on it. Trivia * During the Alpha versions of the game, Wolfman would simply state "What the fuck is this shit?" When shown the plastic chick. After the introduction of the Wedding, however, he now notes that it would be a nice gift to take to a fair. * Before Alpha 6.0, Wolfman would simply indicate where the Protagonist could find him on the Dry Meadow, without mention towards an assignment. * Before Alpha 7.2, Wolfman would give the Protagonist vague directions towards his camp as opposed to marking it on his map. * Prior to Alpha 8.0, Wolfman could be shown the Photo of the Doctor, which was previously obtained from the Chicken Lady. This would cause him to request the Lynx from the Hunter's House in exchange for information about the doctor. This fetch quest was dropped later on, but the photo could still be shown to him, whereupon he refers to the Doctor as a "quack". * Alpha 10 added a heavy, feral breathing noise to Wolfman. This can be heard when nearby him. * As of Alpha 10, gifting the Chicken Lady's Key to Wolfman will result in gaining a hotbar upgrade. This item will be added to the Protagonist's inventory and must be 'used' to upgrade his hotbar. * Killing Wolfman is the only way to obtain the Assault Rifle in chapter 1. * A bloodstained bullet hole is visible on the left side of his jacket over his heart. As an injury like this would normally be fatal, it is almost sure that he was the one who shot the previous owner. * He clearly carry a Kalashikov rifle on his back, in his 2D portrait. He seems to rarely use it in-game, but if the Player manage to kill him, they can obtain that rifle. ru:Волк Category:Characters Category:Vendors Category:Major characters